Structured and semi-structured interviews will focus on perceived and actual barriers hypothesized to affect access to and continuation of treatment for alcoholism. Three hundred alcoholic women and three hundred alcoholic men, two thirds of whom are presently in treatment and one third of whom are not, will be interviewed. Subjects in treatment will be randomly chosen from a representative sample of treatment facilities in two Califrnia counties, and those not in treatment will be found by referral from the in-treatment sample. Treatment providers will also be interviewed, using a semi-structured format. Data from both clients and providers will be combined, within the framework of a model developed by the investigators, to predict access and continuation. The study has applicability to improvement of community outreach and education programs and to training of providers to enhance the effectiveness of treatment programs, especially for women.